<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the midnight gospel: christmas special by sadnymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300665">the midnight gospel: christmas special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph'>sadnymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, Swearing, Wholesome, bye, clancy loves christmas, clancy makes the bed, i need a piss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>havent written any tmg fics in so long!<br/>wanted to do a christmas special to get back in the spirit<br/>i will be rewatching the midnight gospel soon!</p><p>also, some very intense detail about clancy making the bed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clancy Gilroy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the midnight gospel: christmas special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yall i know christmas was ages ago. im late. yes. JUST ENJOY THE FREAKING STORY AND IF ITS NOT CHRISTMAS WHEN YOU FIND THIS, SUBSCRIBE TO IT SO YOU CAN FIND IT AT CHRISTMAS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my feathery eyelashes fluttered as my eyes gently opened. a smile bolted across my cheeks as i realised that it was in fact december 25.</p><p> </p><p>okay yall, i give up. not on the fic, but on those soppy fucking descriptions. i cant do it anymore. i do like the eyelashes bit though. mrs fields (my new english teacher) is sobbing with glee. mr dean would probably be proud too. </p><p> </p><p>clancy turned his head, pushing his luscious mauve locks (okay what the fuck i cant stop) out of his eyes as he smiles back at me. "whats got you in such a good mood?" he says, his voice croaky and thick from sleep; </p><p>"oh clancy," i begin, "you cant have forgotten. dont even pretend, silly billy. its christmas!"</p><p>"christmas? that holiday when that baby was born in that stinking shitty barn, and all those creepy men gave him fucking... minerals and shit?"</p><p>"oh yes clancy, exactly that. stinking shitty barns and fucking minerals and shit!" i laugh a little and pull the duvet off of me. "come on, lets make breakfast."</p><p>he gets out of bed too, and starts to make the bed (hold on, hold on. how do they get out of bed so fast? if i dont have school im usually in bed for hours). he throws the pillows on the floor with such determination and force that he hasnt noticed he has thrown charlotte, our little fluffy white dog, on the soft sheepskin rug. this rug sits on the floor at the end of our bed. we have a rug that sorta looks like this </p><p>
  
</p><p>and it goes under our bed, the fringed sides visible from each side of the bed that we climb out of. </p><p>clancy then evens out the duvet and places the neatly folded chunky woollen blanket on top. its one of these blankets</p><p>
  
</p><p>yeah, i want one. then after plumping the pillows, he places those by the headboard of the bed. he tries to plump charlotte as a joke, but she isnt having any of it. despite her friendly and docile nature, she bites clancy hard on the arm. her mellow yellow eyes have become fierce and ferocious, glinting like gold in the crevices of a long forgotten and abandoned cave--------</p><p>oh no, mrs fields has pulled out more tissues. mr dean has already gone home for the day, he is so wonderfully astounded by the quality of my simile.</p><p>yeah, after clancy had made the bed and all that shit, he plink-plonked down the ladder that was secured to the wall of the rv. after i had moved in and sold my flat back on earth, i had plenty of money for renovating, so it was a safer place. i had a bedroom built on top of the rv so we wouldnt have to break the hammock. we also replaced everything that was falling apart, like the floor underneath the simulator. golly, it was rotting. we also replaced the roof before we got the bedroom done, so the bedroom wouldnt fall on top of us while we work. we also replaced the hammock with new, thicker fabric, and its where charlotte sleeps now. and we plan to get a little cat soon. we also converted that massive barn into a b&amp;b, and its become pretty popular with tourists travelling to the ribbon. </p><p>
  
</p><p>yeahhhhh, thats how it was. </p><p>(y/n, nobody gives an actual shit about your renovations. stop.)</p><p>after about 15 mins, breakfast was ready. on a tray plate, there were little slices of smoked salmon with lemon juice and pepper sprinkled on top. Computer had made two large cups of christmas chai with a thick dollop of cinnamon-covered cream. clancy and i lifted our mugs of chai up together, clinked them and said "cheers!" and that was our christmas morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i dont care enough to write about their presents. but clancy did get some gold nail polish and a LOT of that weird green oil for the simulator. y/n got (whatever the hell you like i guess, but i suppose i would have wanted clancy to buy me some luxury gloves) charlotte got a pretty bow for her hair. she wasnt keen on it at first, but yolo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>